Just You
by Hurachilu
Summary: Cerita-cerita singkat tentang Haechan yang selalu mengisi hari-hari Mark. DRABBLE MARKCHAN-MARKHYUCK/T/FLUFFY
1. Chapter 1

Happy Reading!

.

.

Pertama, Mark dapat nilai C ketika simulasi untuk praktek bulan depan. Mark frustasi, sangat sangat frustasi. Sebelum tidur, Mark berpikir mungkin dirinya akan gila dalam beberapa waktu kemudian.

Kedua, Ini semua karena Lee Haechan, tetangga yang selama dua bulan terakhir menjadi alarm otomatisnya. Pasalnya anak itu selalu datang untuk berteriak di jadwal Mark bangun pagi, jadwal makan pagi siang malam, jadwal mandi dan hal kecil yang lainnya.

Awalnya Mark muak, dan terserah, Mark tidak peduli dengan bocah kelas 10 yang memaksanya memakan makanan asin dan asam yang berlebihan. Membuatnya sakit kepala hingga berpikir untuk di operasi saja agar sakitnya hilang. Bocah yang dengan seenakan datang ke dalam kamarnya ketika petugas listrik mematikan listrik di komplek mereka selama dua hari.

"Mark Hyung!"

"Mark Hyung!"

"Mark Hyung!"

Suara itu sudah cukup mengenyangkan perut Mark, cukup untuk membuat hari-harinya hilang ketenangan.

Tapi saat ini, Mark tidak mendengar suara itu lagi. Mark tidak melihat bocah itu menunjukan batang hidungnya di rumah nya selama dua hari. Mark tidak peduli jika nilai nya C toh ini hanya simulasi. Dengan cepat Mark menaiki motornya untuk segera pulang karena di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah bocah yang merupakan anak tetangganya.

Akhirnya Mark bisa tersenyum lega ketika melihat eomma Haechan berada di halaman rumah milik Haechan sedang merangkai beberapa bunga. Setidaknya Mark tidak perlu berpikir bahwa Haechan pindah rumah.

"Eomma apa Haechan baik-baik saja?" Mark bertanya sambil Jongkok di samping eomma Haechan.

Wanita setengah baya itu menoleh. "Dia sakit, hanya demam biasa tapi anak itu selalu di lebih-lebihkan" Jelas eomma Haechan.

Mark melotot. "Anak itu sakit?" Di jawab oleh anggukan cepat oleh eomma Haechan.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Mark melesat masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Haechan. Sebenarnya Mark sudah biasa, memenuhi perintah eomma Haechan untuk sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Meski Anaknya sangat barbar, tapi eommanya adalah eomma terbaik setelah eomma kandungnya di Kanada.

Yang Mark lihat ketika membuka pintu kamar Haechan adalah anak itu yang sedang bermain dengan miniatur rumah yang terbuat dari kertas origami. Mark melangkah, sebenarnya Haechan sudah melihat Mark, hanya terlalu malas untuk menyapa.

Mark duduk di atas ranjang milik Haechan. "Kau sakit?" Tanya Mark. Tangannya memegang kening Haechan dan yang di rasakannnya adalah panas. Membuat Mark meringis karena khawatir.

"Haechan-ah, kau sudah makan?" Mark bertanya lagi. Namun Haechan masih tidak menjawab, masih fokus dengan miniatur buatannya sendiri.

"Heh bocah, aku mencarimu, menunggumu, nilai simulasi praktikum hari ini C dan semua karenamu Lee Haechan!" Mark menekankan kata-katanya. "Aku benar-benar menyelesaikannya tanpa berpikir karena ingin segera pergi menanyakan kabarmu kepada eomma" Helaan nafas kasar terdengar. Mark diam sebentar. "Kemana kau yang saat di gigit cicak saja datang dan menangis keras di bawah tangga? Yang saat otak bodohmu kambuh datang dan memaksaku mengerjakan tugasmu? Yang berteriak meruntuhkan semua imajinasiku? Kau keterlaluan Chan.." Bentak Mark.

Haechan melongo, dari tadi ia mendengarkan semuanya. Haechan hanya bisa melotot sambil menutup rapat kedua telinga. Haechan bisa bernafas lega karena akhirnya Mark berhenti berbicara.

"Apa sekarang hyung yang sakit?" Tanya Haechan polos.

Mark menggenggam tangan Haechan dan mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. "Haechan-ah berpikirlah sedikit bahwa aku sedang benar-benar khawatir" Ucap Mark pelan sambil mengecup kening Haechan berkali-kali.

"Hyung bisa tidak mandi dulu , aromamu mengalihkan duniaku" Haechan berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari Mark. Namun semakin Haechan bergerak semakin Mark mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Mark Hyung aw pedo!" Seru Haechan ketika Mark mencuri satu kecupan dari bibirnya. Haechan mulai berpikir jika Mark sebenarnya adalah alumni rumah sakit jiwa, bukan alumni sekolah kesehatan seperti yang tertera pada raport sekolahnya.

Haechan mulai tidak enak hati, sesekali mendongak ke atas melihat wajah Mark dengan mata terpejam dan sedikit ada jejak air mata. Haechan merinding karena itu.

"Apa Mark Hyung sebenarnya terlalu lembut sehingga jatuhnya jadi terlihat mellow seperti itu. Hey Mark! Sadar!" Haechan berteriak.

"Lee Haechan dengarkan aku, jika kau sakit beritau aku. Kau mengerti?" Mark menatap Haechan serius.

"Datanglah ke rumahku seperti biasanya dan aku benar-benar ingin kau sembuh. Hatiku hampir pecah mendengar eomma bilang kau demam" Mark tersenyum ketika Haechan mengangguk dalam dekapannya.

"Hyung.." Gumam Haechan.

"Apa sayang?" Jawab Mark lembut.

"Sebenarnya Hyung sakit apa?" Tanya Haechan penasaran. Pasalnya Haechan tau Mark itu sedingin es batu sekeras es kutub. Mark itu hobi marah dan mengusirnya, mengatakan Haechan pengganggu dan barbar.

"Haechan dengarkan aku baik-baik" Mark mulai menangkup kedua pipi Haechan dan menatap lekat matanya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu. Jadi kau harus menjadi kekasihku, miliku, mimpiku, nyataku, malaikatku dan segalanya untuku. Oke? Jawab iya Chan-ah, dan selesai. Kau miliku" Mark tersenyum di akhir kalimat dan kembali memeluk Haechan dengan sangat erat.

"Nah kan Mark Hyung memang pedo" Ujar Haechan.

Mark terkekeh pelan. "Cepat sembuh My Baby" Bisik Mark.

"Kau juga cepat sembuh Mark Hyung~"

Mark tidak peduli jika reputasinya hancur di depan Haechan. Mark tidak peduli dengan jawaban Haechan, Mark sudah tidak peduli dengan Haechan yang begini adanya. Intinya, Mark benar-benar tidak peduli.

Yang penting sekarang Haechan adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya..

"I wanna be your gold, I wanna be your silver.."

END

Balik lagi... kali ini ceritanya bawa Drabble nya Markchan yang di bikin romance. Readers kemaren pada minta Markchan yang manis. Tapi jujur ini tuh susah, karena udah biasa nulis ff tragis wkwkwkw~ Maafkan dakuh kalo ff ini garing. Insya allah, ff ini update tiap hari. Mau 1 apa 2 review pun akan tetep update. Sekarang lagi banyak inspirasi buat nulis Markchan manis. Tapi karena kebiasaan nulis tragis sekalinya nulis yang fluffy ya gini. Jadi maafkan~~ i love you, buat yang baca. I love you so much buat yang review. Salam sayang dari saya, Hurachi. 


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Reading!

.

.

Ini terlalu malam untuk Haechan, dalam pikirannya sudah bisa ditebak bahwa sang eomma akan mengomelinya sampai pagi. Jalanan sudah sangat sepi, Haechan berjalan sambil terus berpikir alibi apa yang harus ia katakan pada sang eomma.

Ting! Mata Haechan berbinar menatap rumah yang sudah gelap di depannya. Rumah Mark, sekarang Haechan tau alibi apa yang harus ia katakan besok pagi.

"Mark Hyung! Hyung bukaa! Lee Mark Mark Lee cepat buka! Aku pecahkan kaca ya hyung.." Haechan menendang pintu rumah Mark sambil berteriak kencang.

Haechan lelah, sebelah kakinya menendang pintu itu dengan sangat keras membuat Mark yang sudah berdiri di baliknya terlonjak kaget.

Pintu terbuka menampakan Mark dengan mata menatap tajam Haechan. "Bisa tidak merusak pintu wahai Lee Haechan yang terhormat?"

Haechan tersenyum tanpa dosa, Matanya menatap Mark sedangkan tubuhnya bergerak melewati Mark yang menurutnya menghalangi pintu. Ketika berhasil berada di dalam rumah Haechan berlari dengan sangat cepat menaiki tangga. "Untung badanku kecil" Kata Haechan yang ternyata masih bisa di dengar oleh Mark.

Mark mengernyit, merasa di datangi setan tengah malam dan itu menyeramkan. "Pantat seksi dan badan berisi seperti itu bisa di katakan kecil? Ha, dusta" Mark tersenyum meremehkan lalu menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

Mark sudah menduganya, Haechan dengan seenaknya tidur di atas ranjang miliknya menguasai guling dan selimut. Mark hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Pulang sana" Ucap Mark sambil berbaring di samping Haechan dan membuka gadgetnya guna membalas pesan-pesan di group chat.

"Tidak"

"Eomma akan mencarimu anak kadal"

"Aku anak eomma"

"Ya terserah"

Mark mengalah, sementara Haechan menarik selimutnya hingga ke leher dan diam menatap atap tanpa berniat memejamkan matanya.

"Saat malam kau berkeringat?" Mark bertanya dengan tangannya yang mengusap butiran keringat di dahi Haechan.

Haechan mendongak. "Olahraga malam Hyung"

Mark melotot. "Olahraga malam? Dengan siapa?" Jujur saja, Mark sedikit ambigu.

"Aih Hyungg" Haechan merinding ketika bibir Mark menyentuh permukaan lehernya, meniupnya dan bahkan menjilatnya.

"Jangan bermain sampai larut malam Chan-ah" Bisik Mark lembut. Tangannya mulai mendekap kepala Haechan untuk berbaring di bahunya sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus surai hitam milik Haechan.

"Aku penasaran karena Jeno bilang dia akan mencium Jaemin" Jelas Haechan polos, sangat polos hingga membuat Mark hampir sesak nafas.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Haechan mendengus pelan kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Mark. "Jeno mencium Jaemin" Bisiknya.

"Chan kau melihatnya?" Tanya Mark, Haechan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan lagi, kau mengerti?" Dan Haechan mengangguk lagi. Memeluk tubuh Mark sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Besok bilang eomma aku ketiduran di sini ya Hyung, ya ya yaa" Haechan memohon dengan suara parau, ia benar-benar sudah sangat ngantuk.

Mark terkekeh pelan mengecup pipi Haechan berkali-kali. Mark memang tau seperti apa kelakuan Haechan di sekolahnya, di luar sana dan dimanapun. Terkadang sifat nya bisa membuat Mark khawatir setengah mati. Beberapa orang ada yang menjadikan Haechan bahan lelucon, tapi persetan memang dasar Lee Haechan yang selalu bangga jika orang banyak membicarakannya. Mark hanya takut satu hal, takut jika Haechan terluka.

Orang tua Mark memilih kedokteran sebagai jalur masa depannya, di saat Mark benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang Musisi. Tapi Mark tidak menyesalinya, mengingat Mark memiliki tekad untuk menjaga dan mengobati Haechan si ceroboh yang bisa kapan saja terluka ataupun sakit.

"Hyung"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Ayo ke Philadelphia" Haechan bergumam dengan mata yang terpejam.

Mark mengangguk. "Aku akan bekerja" Jawab Mark lembut.

"Hyung"

Mark membuka matanya yang ketika menoleh di kebawah ternyata Haechan sudah tidur. Meski Haechan sebenarnya masih setengah sadar. "Apa lagi sayang?"

"Janji jangan dekat-dekat Jaemin, Janji langsung pulang jangan makan siang dengan Jaemin, masa aku harus terus menyuruh Jeno mencium Jaemin. Tidak lucu hyung.." Rengek Haechan. "Mau aku bunuh dengan gunting kuku hah?"

Omelan Haechan membuat hati Mark menghangat, Haechan berbicara banyak tentang kecemburuannya dengan suara yang parau dan mata terpejam. Mark membayangkan Haechan jika lulus sekolah dan Mark akan langsung menikahinya, sungguh, itu adalah tekadnya yang kedua.

"Kau memang tidak lebih cantik dari Jaemin Chan, tapi setidaknya kau selalu bisa membuatku marah dan tersenyum secara bersamaan dan lagi.."

"Ngghh hyungh" Haechan mendesah karena tangan Mark meremas pantatnya dengan kasar.

Mark terkekeh lalu melanjutkan acara meremas pantat Haechan. "Kau itu lebih seksi" Bisik Mark.

"Mmmhh Pedo Sialan!"

Berakhir dengan Haechan yang menyiksa Mark dan Mark yang tertawa sangat keras.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Haechan"

"Mencintaiku bayar 5000 won setiap hari ya hyung"

"Ck, perhitungan"

"Hyung berhenti ish, tanganmu penuh dosa jangan sentuh-sentuh"

"Mulutmu yang penuh dosa Chan"

"Memang iyaa hahahaha"

Sebenarnya mencintai Haechan itu adalah perasaan luar biasa yang pernah Mark rasakan. Tidak perlu menjadi yang terbaik, yang cantik, yang manis. yang barbar seperti wujud Haechan pun bisa menjadi penerang hati Mark yang gelap. Asalkan selalu ada dalam hari-hari Mark apapun keadaannya. Seperti Lee Haechan.

Biarkan es kutuh dan matahari bersatu.

END.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Reading!

.

.  
Cahaya masuk lewat celah jendela dengan tirai yang sudah terbuka setengahnya. Mark terusik pelan karena cahaya terang menusuk retina matanya. Pagi yang cukup cerah di awal musim semi, Mark membuka matanya. Sedikit heran karena tempat di sampingnya kosong. Kemana gerangan Haechan yang semalam mabuk cola hingga muntah di lantai dengan konyolnya?

Mark pusing, sudah cukup sakit kepala dengan kelakuan bocah yang sialnya bocah itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Dengan berat hati Mark bangun, memakai sandal rumahan dan mulai memunguti kertas yang semalam di mainkan oleh Haechan.

"Haechan-ah" Panggil Mark dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Mark membuka pintu balkon, tidak ada. Mark membuka pintu kamar mandi, tidak ada juga.

"Lee Haechan.." panggil Mark lagi. Tidak ada sahutan. 'Mungkin dia pulang' pikir Mark, dan baguslah, Mark memilih kembali berbaring di atas ranjang sambil memejamkan matanya.

Telinga Mark mulai mendengar suara-suara aneh. Kening Mark merengut, otaknya sulit untuk mencerna suara gaduh di lantai pertama. Dua detik kemudian mata Mark melotot, dengan cepat kilat berlari menuruni tangga untuk menuju dapur.

"Haechan!" Mark menatap tajam Haechan yang dengan polosnya hanya tersenyum masam sambil memegang lobak dan pisau di tangannya.

"Apa hyung?"

Mark lelah, Mark jengah. Bagaimana tidak? Dapurnya hancur, berantakan, bak kapal pecah. Minyak tumpah di atas lantai, beberapa telur dengan bentuk abstrak di meja, peralatan kotor dimana-mana. Harus seberapa tebal kesabaran yang harus Mark siapkan.

"Apa lagi ini Chan?" Mark bertanya, nada bicaranya meninggi.

Haechan berdecak pelan. "Hyung! Jelas kan kau lihat aku sedang memasak" Balas Haechan tak kalah keras.

Ini yang paling menyebalkan, Haechan itu jika di bentak tidak akan takut. Haechan malah akan melawan membuat yang memerahinya kalah karena frustasi.

Mark mengacak rambutnya. Berjalan menghampiri Haechan dan mematikan salah satu kompor yang masih menyala. "Jangan merusak dapurku Chan" Kata Mark dingin. Matanya mendelik tajam ketika Haechan menatapnya. "Apa?" Tanya Mark sinis.

Haechan melototkan matanya, balas menatap Mark tak kalah tajam. "Tidur saja sana, kau itu menganggu Mark Lee"

"Setelah kamar, halaman rumah, sekarang dapur besok apa lagi? Wajahku yang akan kau rusak?" Bentak Mark.

"Wajahmu sudah rusak Mark!" Balas Haechan. "Pergi sana!"

Bagus, rumah siapa dan yang di usir siapa. Haechan memang tidak tau diri, sangat kasar di dalam rumah orang lain.

Mark memijit pelipisnya, masih dengan tatapan mendelik kepada Haechan. Sedangkan Haechan melanjutkan memotong lobak dengan ocehan dan sumpah serapah dari mulut tajamnya yang tentu saja di tujukan untuk Mark.

Memilih diam, hanya itu yang bisa di lakukan oleh Mark. Diam memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Haechan yang sibuk berlari ke sana kemari entah untuk apa. Sesekali Haechan akan menatap Mark dengan mata membola tajam. Dan Mark hanya bisa membalasnya dengan pandangan yang lebih tajam. Mata Mark melihat sesuatu yang menempel di tangan Haechan, sedikit terkejut. Karena itu Mark memilih menghampiri Haechan kembali.

"Kau terluka?" Tangan Mark membawa tangan Haechan dan memperhatikan tempelan beberapa plester di tiga bagian. "Apa sakit?" Tanya Mark.

Haechan menggeleng. "Lee Haechan itu strong" Jawab Haechan bangga.

Ya terserahlah, Iya saja asalkan Haechan senang. Tapi jika begini Mark tetap tidak bisa diam. "Haechan berhenti sekarang, dan cepat mandi" Perintah Mark.

"Hyung!" Teriak Haechan. "Sedikit lagi, jangan memaksa atau kulaporkan komnas perlindungan anak" ancam Haechan.

Mark kembali menghela nafasnya. "Terserah" dan kembali duduk di meja makan sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Haechan tidak akan terluka lagi.

Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya Haechan selesai dengan urusannya di dapur. Haechan tersenyum bangga di depan Mark dengan baju yang sangat kotor dan bau minyak.

"Selesai" Pekik Haechan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menatap Mark.

Mark bingung, pasalnya Haechan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memasak. Dan sekarang apa? Apa hasilnya? Mana makanan yang di masak Haechan?

"Jadi sebenarnya kau masak apa?" Tanya Mark. "Mimpi apa aku memiliki pagi yang buruk seperti ini, cepat mandi" Perintah Mark. Haechan menurut saja, membuka bajunya dan melemparnya asal lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Heol, haruskan Mark lebih sabar lagi. Mark sedikit meniup poninya melihat keadaan rumahnya yang amat sangat berantakan akibat ulah tetangga sialannya.

"MARK HYUNGG~"

Lagi, Mark harus mendengar teriakan cempreng dari anak itu sepagi ini.

Sekarang Mark sibuk memandikan Haechan, menyiram rambut Haechan dan membantunya mencuci rambutnya. Shampo yang di gunakan Haechan itu khas, rasa anggur kata Haechan. Tapi apakah Haechan pernah memakannya hingga tau rasa dari shampo itu? Mustahil, tapi biarlah Haechan dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hyung, aku tidak jadi ujian" Ujar Haechan.

"Siapa yang bertanya?" Jawab Mark santai membuat dengusan terdengar dari mulut Haechan. Mark terkekeh pelan dan mengecup pelan tangkuk Haechan.

"Hyung jaga bibirmu, aiihh perih hyung" Haechan membalikan badannya mengambil shower di tangan Mark dan menyiramkannya di wajahnya.

"Aku bilang pejamkan ya pejamkan bodoh" Mark kembali mengambil showernya dan membilas rambut Haechan dengan lembut. "Kau sungguh membuat hidupku semakin berat Haechan-ah"

"Hyung, dalam fisika, berat itu dipengaruhi oleh gaya, jadi jika hidupmu berat ya itu karena kau terlalu banyak gaya Hyung"

Skakmat. Penjelasan Haechan benar-benar membuat Mark terdiam beberapa saat, sebenarnya Haechan itu tidak salah. Tapi dalam kenyataan, yang banyak gaya Haechan, bukan dirinya.

Mark memeluk Haechan dari belakang. "Bisakah bibirmu diam? Hm?" Mark berbisik di telinga Haechan. Tangannya memegang bahu Haechan dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Cukup diam saja, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir setiap saat. Dan karena itu juga hidupku jadi tidak tenang" Jelas Mark. Tangannya mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambut Haechan sambil tersenyum. Sesekali Mark akan mencuri ciuman dari dagu dan pipi Haechan.

Haechan hanya menatap Mark dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. "Mark Hyung, aku menunggumu marah dari tadi"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Tanya Mark bingung.

"Karena mengacaukan rumah. Apa Hyung amnesia?" Haechan berdecak kesal. Membuat Mark tertawa karenanya. Kedua tangan Mark beralih menangkup pipi Haechan. "Dengarkan aku Haechan, aku hanya takut jika kau terluka. Dapur sangat berbahaya untukmu" Ucap Mark lembut di akhiri dengan kecupan singkat di bibir Haechan.

Haechan mengangguk cepat tanda ia mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Mark. Sedangkan tangan Mark mengacak rambut Haechan dengan gemas.

Setelah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya, Haechan berlari cepat menuruni tangga. Melihat Mark yang hendak pergi membuat Haechan panik, Haechan berlari semakin cepat dan menarik baju belakang Mark.

"Mark Hyung! Tunggu di sini" Perintah Haechan lalu berlari menuju dapur dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah kotak bergambar pokemon.

Mark mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa ini?" Tanya Mark.

Haechan beralih ke belakang Mark dan menyimpan kotak bekal itu ke dalam tas yang di bawa Mark. "Pokonya aku tidak mau tau, jangan makan siang di kedai milik Jaemin dan bersama Jaemin makan saja masakanku tadi. Enak tidak enak harus kau makan. Jika tidak kita putus dan rumah ini aku bakar" Haechan kembali menatap Mark dengan pelototan tajam, jurus andalannya.

Mark tersenyum lembut, mencium kedua pipi Haechan dan mengacak rambutnya. "Terima kasih sayang"

"Pergi cepat!" Teriak Haechan sambil mendorong tubuh Mark keluar.

"Hati-hati ketika berangkat sekolah nanti"

"Aku mengerti boss!"

"Jangan mengacau"

"Yes'sir"

"Jaga diri baik-baik"

"Baik captain"

"Jangan sering berlari"

"MARK LEE BERISIK, CEPAT PERGI!"

END

Kenapa ga di tulis tbc ya? Hehehe maksudnya ini tiap chapter end, soalnya tiap chap beda alur kan. Drabble ini akan terus di update tiap harinya. Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan udah review. Salam Markchan shipper, Hurachi. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sungguh sial untuk hari ini, Mark merasa terluka karena penyesalannya sendiri di saat Haechan terluka karena dirinya. Kemana perginya anak itu?

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika Mark sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Jaemin, Haechan datang dengan nafas terengah dan keringat membasahi wajahnya sambil membawa kotak makan. Haechan tersenyum konyol, balik kanan seperti anak pramuka, kemudian berlari cepat membuat roti gandum di saku celananya terjatuh berserakan. Mark tidak sempat menjelaskan apapun, Haechan selalu seperti itu.

Langkah Mark terhenti, padahal menuju rumah Haechan masih beberapa langkah lagi. Senyum Mark berkembang, ketika melihat bocah kesayangannya duduk menyila di atas rumput di sebuah taman kecil. Segera saja Mark berjalan pelan menghampirinya.

"Hey, kau sedang apa Lee Haechan?" Mark bertanya lembut. Lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Haechan.

Haechan mendongak dan mendelik tajam setelahnya. "Makan siang!" Jawab Haechan dingin.

Mark menghela nafas kasar, memperhatikan Haechan yang makan dengan sedikit meringis. Anak itu makan dengan kasar, makanan di mulutnya belum habis tertelan dan Haechan sudah memasukan makanan lagi ke dalam mulutnya. "Pelan-pelan sayang" Ucap Mark.

Haechan tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Mark tajam dengan mulut yang penuh. Mark ingin tertawa jika saja keadaan sedang baik-baik saja.

Mata Mark menyipit melihat seragam putih yang dipakai Haechan kotor di bagian lengannya. Sudah bisa di tebak, anak ini memang petakilan, terjatuhpun sudah biasa. Tapi Mark akan merasa khawatir dan berujung pada kemarahan pada anak kadal yang satu ini.

"Chan.." tangan Mark terangkat menyentuh pipi Haechan membuat Haechan diam tidak melakukan perlawanan.

"Makanan itu untuku kan?" Mark mengambil kotak makan di tangan Haechan yang masih terisi setengahnya, mengambil sumpit dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Haechan memang bersusah payah membuat makanan itu, Haechan tidak sempat mengganti baju seragamnya. Ketinggalan bus karena belanja, berlari menuju rumahnya dan memasak sangat serius melupakan sesuatu bahwa tangannya penuh luka bakar karena kecerobohannya sendiri menyentuh panci panas, hanya agar Mark makan siang dengan rasa makanan yang lebih baik. Haechan merasa bersalah karena makanan yang ia berikan kepada Mark seminggu yang lalu tidak berasa apapun, hanya bau amis yang menyengat dari daging yang belum matang. Haechan terlalu bersemangat, berlari lagi menuju kampus Mark yang tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi apa yang Haechan lihat? Mark sedang makan bersama Jaemin. Padahal Jaemin itu satu kelas dengannya tapi kenapa bisa selalu dan selalu ada bersama Mark di kampus Mark. Tidak cukup lagi penderitaannya, Haechan terjatuh lagi sampai lengannya tergores pagar taman.

Dengan angkuhnya Haechan berdiri, memasang posisi yang menurutnya pas. 1 detik, 2 detik...

"Aargghh Lee Haechan!"

Mrk meringis sakit satu detik setelah kaki Haechan menendang bokongnya dengan sangat keras dan penuh tenaga.

"Makan saja masakan Jaemin, itu lebih enak. Pacaran saja dengan Jaemin dia cantik dan kurus, mulut sialanmu itu bilang aku jelek dan gendut. Sana, Lee Haechan bukan milik cinta, Hidup Lee Haechan bukan milik MARK LEE!" Teriak Haechan, tangannya menarik dengan kasar kalung di lehernya dan melemparkannya di depan wajah Mark. "Kau bilang masakanku hambar, dan hari ini aku membuatnya dengan kedipan penuh cinta! Kau itu jahat Mark hyung JAHAT!"

Mark mendadak pening dengan teriakan Haechan, karena itu Mark berdiri, menarik pinggang Haechan dan mendekapnya dengan sangat erat mengabaikan kaki anak itu yang terus menginjak kakinya. Tidak hanya itu perlawanan yang di berikan Haechan, Haechan juga menggigit bahu Mark. Tapi Mark diam, semakin Haechan berontak semakin Mark mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Haechan.

"Lepaskan Mark ini namanya pelecehan. Pokonya aku tidak terima!" Pekik Haechan dengan kakinya yang terus menendang dan menginjak kaki Mark.

"Diam Lee Haechan diam" Bisik Mark. Setelah Haechan diam, Mark melepaskan dekapannya perlahan. Menangkup pipi Haechan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Haechan. Sementara tangannya perlahan turun ke pinggang Haechan bersamaan dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut di bibir anak itu.

Ciuman itu Mark lepaskan, Mark tersenyum melihat Haechan sudah diam dengan mata terpejam dan jejak air mata di pipinya. Bisa Mark lihat jelas, sudut mata kanan Haechan masih mengeluarkan air mata. Dan saat ini Mark bisa melihat dengan jelas juga luka hati Haechan.

Perlahan Mark menggenggam tangan Haechan dengan penuh keseriusan. "Haechan-ah.. kau itu mimpi yang tidak bisa di mimpikan, sekalipun aku memimpikanmu dengan segala yang aku inginkan, kau tetaplah Lee Haechan. Yang mana orang lain tidak memiliki semua yang kau punya" Mark menyimpan tangan Haechan di dadanya. "Belah saja dadaku jika kau mau, aku tidak bohong, aku mencintaimu Lee Haechan, sungguh"

Mata Haechan terbuka, jika air mata sama dengan ingus. Haechan benar-benar akan menarik kembali air matanya. Namun sayang seribu sayang, gengsi Haechan kalah oleh air mata itu.

"Mulutmu buayamu Mark hyung" Respon Haechan tajam. "Kau itu pembual"

Mark terkekeh pelan. "Kata siapa?" Tanya Mark.

"Kata Haechan, baru saja, masih hangat"

Mark kembali mendekap tubuh Haechan, kali ini di balas Haechan dengan memeluk erat pinggang Mark. Haechan itu pendek, membuat wajahnya tenggelam di dada Mark. Dan Mark bisa merasakan lagi gigitan Haechan di beberapa kulitnya. Mark biarkan saja, meski sedikit perih, tapi untung Mark sayang Haechan.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?" Mark menatap ke bawah yang di lihatnya Haechan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, aku akan membelikanmu kostum mermaid jika kau mau Chan.. agar kau tidak bisa berlari dan berakhir melukai lenganmu sendiri"

Haechan tertawa konyol, melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Mark. "Mark Hyung sakitnya tidak seberapa, tapi malu hyung. Ingat! Malu! Pagarnya sialan ya hyung" Haechan menunjukan luka goresan di lengannya.

Mark benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Di acaknya rambut Haechan dan diciumnya kepada Haechan bertubi-tubi.

"Hyung hyung kelilipan Hyung tiup hyung" Mata Haechan mengedip, membuat Mark kembali terkekeh dan meniup Mata Haechan yang sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. "Kau benar-benar satu spesies dengan valak ya Lee Haechan, menyeramkan tapi juga sangat lawak" Kata Mark santai di akhiri dengan ciuman sayang di mata Haechan.

"Maksudmu wajahku?" Haechan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri yang langsung di angguki cepat oleh Haechan.

"Kau minta di kutuk jadi mermaid hyung?"

"Ayo pulang, Lee Cheonsa"

"Uhh kaki chanderella sakit"

"Kode apa lagi ini Lee Haechan? Kau itu berat sayang.."

"Alasan basi! Menyakitkan hyung, sakit hyung sangat sakiit"

Pada akhirnya mereka berjalan dengan jari kelingking tertaut, Mark sudah berjanji pada Haechan tidak akan makan bersama Jaemin lagi. Mark berjalan sambil mendengar ocehan tidak penting dari mulut kekasihnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas mengisi raut wajahnya. Bersama dengan Haechan saja sudah lebih dari bahagia. Lebih dari apapun, karena Haechan itu adalah segalanya untuk Mark.

TBC

Maaf loh kemaren sama kemaren sama kemarennya lagi aku simulasi, jadi ga update.. maklum anak kelas 9 kan ya.. Ini juga plot nya aneh kan ya, maafkan lah. Eh btw, makasih buat semua review nya, jujur itu semangat buat nulis Markchan. Salam Markchan Lope lope buat readers semua. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mark diam, tetap berjalan di belakang Haechan tanpa bisa mencerna setiap kata yang di ucapkan anak itu. Mark merasa seluruh badannya melemas, tapi Mark harus tetap bertindak ketika Haechan berlari mengelilingi komplek tanpa sarapan pagi. Haechan adalah pikiran dalam hidup Mark.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak cemburu, Jaemin itu kan punya kedai di dekat kampus itu, jadi wajar jika dia mengantarkan pesanan pelanggannya" Ujar Haechan lalu berbalik menghadap Mark sambil berjalan mundur. "Tapi kau itu modus hyung modus, apa-apaan minta ditemani Jaemin. Untung aku pintar membuat teori, jadi bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiranmu" Lanjutnya. Haechan tetap berjalan mundur, menunggu Mark membalas ucapannya. Namun nihil, Haechan hanya melihat Mark tersenyum singkat kepadanya.

Merasa kesal karena di abaikan Haechan berhenti berjalan membuat Mark dengan otomatis ikut berhenti. "Mulai mengabaikan kekasihnya sendiri? Nanti siang aku bakar rumahmu ya, silahkan tidur di hati Jaemin!" Haechan berucap datar dengan tatapan tajam dan mata melotot sempurna. Membuat Mark meringis karena seram juga dengan perwujudan Lee Haechan, tapi Mark tidak terlalu peduli. Haechan itu simple, prinsip hidup nya itu sederhana. 'Bicara aja dulu, buktinya gimana nanti'. Jadi Mark tidak perlu khawatir.

Masih tidak ada respon juga, Mark diam menatap Haechan yang juga sedang menatapnya. Lihat, Mark benar-benar merinding ketika Haechan mulai mendekatinya. Dan perasaan Mark benar-benar tidak enak. Sementara Haechan sedang berpikir, kenapa Mark tidak memarahinya hari ini? Kenapa Mark tidak protes? Haechan merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mark.

"Assshhh Haechan!" Mark meringis sakit tepat ketika Haechan menendang kakinya dengan sangat kuat. Sementara si pelaku tidak peduli dan berbalik untuk berjalan mendekati Mark.

BRUK.

Haechan berhenti, Haechan diam. Suara apa itu tadi? Haechan ingin berbalik dan melihat Mark tapi Haechan gengsi. Tapi perasaan Haechan tidak enak, Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

"MARK HYUNG!" Pekik Haechan keras, tidak ada gengsi, Haechan berlari secepat mungkin menghampiri Mark yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung bangun hyung! Mark hyung bangun ih! EOMMAAAA!" Haechan berteriak di depan rumahnya, berharap sang eomma turun dan membantunya. Nihil lagi, sepertinya sang eomma sedang melakukan tugas rutinan, senam zumba.

Haechan gelagapan, Haechan harus apa. Di sisi lain Haechan ingin menangis, tapi jika menangis percuma saja. Mark tidak akan bangun pada akhirnya. Haechan memeluk tubuh Mark dan mengangkatnya dengan perlahan. Haechan kesulitan, berdiri saja sulit, tapi Haechan harus membawa Mark ke dalam rumah.

Tidak kuat lagi jika Haechan harus membawa Mark ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas. Karena itu Haechan membawa Mark ke kamar tamu dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang dengan susah payah.

"Hyung buka mataa.." Lirih Haechan. Haechan duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh Mark sampai lehernya. Tangannya menyentuh kening Mark yang di rasakannya panas. Haechan menggigit bibir. "Mark hyung benar-benar sakit" gumamnya.

Wajah Mark itu seram menurut Haechan, tapi sekarang bibir Mark putih, pucat. Tubuh Haechan bergetar hebat, ini pasti gara-gara dirinya yang terlalu menyusahkan. Haechan berpikir begitu, Mark itu jahat jika menurut Haechan.

Haechan khawatir sungguh, Mark tidak juga membuka matanya. Jika Haechan bilang pada eommanya, sudah pasti Haechan akan kena marah karena membuat Mark sakit.

Haechan berjalan menuju dapur, tidak ada air panas. Haechan menghembuskan nafasnya, diam sebentar sambil mengembungkan pipinya lalu mulai bergerak untuk memanaskan air. Haechan melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, karena Haechan sebenarnya selalu mendengarkan apa kata Mark "Haechan-ah, berhati-hatilah jika berada di dapur. Kau mengerti?" Jadi Haechan akan melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak terluka sedikitpun. Dengan begitu, Mark tidak perlu repot-repot marah.

Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, Haechan membereskan kekacauan di dapur dan ruangan lainnya yang sebenarnya di sebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Di mulai dari merapihkan pakaian dan memasukan pakaian kotor ke mesin cuci, menyapu dan mencuci piring-piring kotor. Haechan melakukannya dengan rasa bersalah, Haechan ingin menangis sekeras mungkin sebenarnya.

"Aku yang sakit hati kenapa Mark hyung yang pingsan" Ucap Haechan sambil menghela nafasnya kasar. Setelah rumah lebih rapih menurut Haechan, Haechan membuat bubur instan dan memotong bawang beserta jamur untuk toping. Haechan tentu ingin Mark makan dengan rasa yang lebih baik. Jika Haechan yang masak, Haechan sadar Mark akan semakin sakit.

Haechan sudah siap dengan air panas dan kain kompres di tangannya. Haechan masuk dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Dikompresnya kening Mark dengan penuh kehati-hatian. "Mark hyung bangun" Haechan berucap pelan. Nafasnya berhembus kasar ketika Mark hanya diam dengan mata tertutup. Sementara tangannya dengan telaten membersihkan wajah Mark dari keringat dingin.

Haechan berdiri untuk mengambil jaket Mark di atas meja yang tadi diambilnya dari kamar Mark.

"Chan.." "Haechan-ah.."  
"Haechan.."

Mata Haechan membulat, kemudian menoleh dan menemukan Mark sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Namun tatapan Haechan berubah menjadi datar. "APA?" Jawab Haechan dengan nada yang keras.

"Sini sayang" Mark menepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Haechan mendengus. "Tidur ya tidur saja jangan banyak gaya"

Mark menghela nafas, tidak ada pilihan lain selain beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan lemas mendekati Haechan. Memeluknya dari belakang untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Haechan, Mark memejamkan matanya erat. Begini lebih baik, efek pada tubuhnya benar-benar luar biasa.

"Ternyata auramu bisa membuat tubuhku lebih baik" Bisik Mark di samping telinga Haechan.

"Mau di antar ke rumah sakit atau ke kuburan hm?" Tanya haechan sadis. Haechan berbalik membuat pelukan Mark lepas. "Hyung dari pada merepotkan, lebih baik tidur ya" Haechan menarik tangan Mark dan kembali membawanya tidur di ranjang. Untung Mark sedang lemas, jika tidak mungkin Mark yang akan meniduri Haechan di ranjang.

Mark hanya pasrah saja di atur Haechan, tapi di dalam jiwanya tersirat niat yang terselubung. Smirk Mark terlihat jelas tanpa Haechan sadari.

"Pakai ini hyung" Dengan sabar Haechan memakaikan jaket hangat di tubuh Mark, setelahnya menyelimuti tubuh Mark dengan selimut tebal.

"Siapa yang sakit hati siapa yang pingsan, kau itu ribet hyung. Dengar ya, membawamu sampai kesini membuat pinggangku hampir belok, untung Haechan sayang Mark" Dengusan terdengar dari mulut Haechan. "Dan lagi, kau itu calon dokter mana bisa sakit ish"

Mark tersenyum menatap Haechan, mengacak rambutnya penuh sayang. Meski Haechan itu menyebalkan, tapi jika sudah nyamam, Mark bisa apa? Mark akan tetap nyaman seperti apapun mood Haechan dari hari ke hari.

"Aku sakit karena kelakuan absurd mu Lee Haechan, dan aku sakit juga karena kau adalah pikiran terburuk yang tidak akan selesai jika hanya di pikirkan, terakhir, aku sakit karena terlalu khawatir padamu" Jelas Mark penuh penekanan.

Tapi yang namanya Haechan itu tidak mau kalah, apalagi dengan kata-kata tidak bermakna dari mulut Mark.

"Sudah aku peringatkan, LEE HAECHAN ITU STRONG, TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DI KHAWATIRKAN!" Teriak Haechan sebagai balasan.

Mark menarik pinggang Haechan untuk berada di atas tubuhnya. "Tapi kau bereriak bahkan sebelum matahari terbit, berlari mengelilingi komplek tanpa sarapan pagi, orang-orang bahkan belum terbangun Lee Haechan" Mark gemas sendiri kepada anak ini.

"Itu untuk membantu diet empat jam hyung"

"Bukan begitu caranya sayang"

"Lalu bagaimana hyung? Ngghhh sialan awas ahhh hyunghhh"

"Mhh kau yang membangunkannya chan"

"Hyungghh ayo makan aku sudah membuat bubur"

"Tidak bisa, kau yang harus aku makan bocah setan"

"Mhh nghh hyungh berhenti akhhh.."

Berakhir dengan Mark yang mencumbu Haechan hingga Haechan berakhir naked di bawahnya. Mark memang sakit dengan kelakuan Haechan seminggu terakhir ini, tapi Mark tidak bisa menolak jika Haechan sudah lemah di hadapannya. Mengabaikan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut Haechan. Yang penting Mark menikmatinya.

TBC

Maaf loh kalo mengecewakan.. ini di target sejam kudu selesai soalnya waktu santai cuma segitu, sisanya di pake buat kerkel.. Semoga ga mengecewakan lah ya readers tersayang..  
Chap depan mau bales review satu satu ceritanya.. doakan supaya inspirasinya banyak.  
Boleh request buat chapter-chapter berikutnya.. hayolah, malah seneng kalo banyak yang request. Lagi blank plot, kecampur sama rumus fisika. Wkwkwk...  
Pokonya aku sayang Mark sayang Haechan sayang kalian semua. Salam Markchan~


	6. Chapter 6

Jika Mark sudah menghela nafas kasar, maka Haechan tidak akan jauh-jauh. Jika Mark sudah memjit kepalanya sendiri, maka Haechan lah alasannya. Jika Mark sakit, Haechan juga penyebabnya. Lalu jika Mark mati, apa itu juga karena Haechan?

Kemarin Mark hampir saja bisa menikmati tubuh seksi anak itu, tapi sialnya Haechan mendorongnya lalu kabur tanpa busana apapun. Bagaimana Mark tidak pusing jika Haechan berteriak, memakai handuk sampai dada dan menghancurkan kaca untuk keluar. Padahal Mark berpikir Haechan bisa saja keluar lewat pintu. Berakhir dengan Mark yang harus mengganti jendela dengan kaca yang baru. Untung rumah Haechan itu di samping, jadi Mark tidak perlu khawatir pada Haechan.

Haechan itu dramatis, sulit ditebak, kelakuannya di luar nalar Mark. Dari depan, Haechan lebih terlihat seperti buaya, dari samping seperti srigala, dari belakang seperti gorila. Nah kan, Haechan akan tetap menyeramkan di lihat dari sisi manapun. Tapi kenapa Mark sayang? Karena Haechan itu Limited edition.

Saat ini Mark mondar mandir tidak tenang di depan gerbang rumahnya dan rumah Haechan. Sudah jam 4 sore, Haechan belum pulang. Mark mulai berpikir jauh, takut Haechan di culik atau masuk penjara karena membuat masalah di jalan ketika akan pulang. Kelakuan Haechan itu tidak jauh-jauh dari membuat masalah.

"Aku frustasi" Mark bergumam, bersandar pada gerbang lalu melipat dua tangannya di depan dada.

Mara Mark memicing ketika Audi putih berhenti tepat di depan matanya. Seorang pria berseragam keluar, berjalan pada pintu sebrang. Mata Mark membulat sempurna dengan reflek berdiri tegak melihat Haechan di gendong oleh pria itu. Hati Mark kebakaran, banjir, meletus, semuanya di rasakan. Bersatu membuat hati Mark hancur.

"Mark Hyung!" Teriak Haechan sambil merentangkan tangannya meminta Mark menggendongnya. Karena tidak terima Haechan di bawa pria asing, Mark segera mengambil alih Haechan dan menggendongnya di belakangnya.

"Lee Haechan.." Mark menggeram marah yang di balas tatapan konyol Haechan.

"Aku Kang Chani, Haechan terjatuh dan lukanya cukup parah. Aku berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi dia bilang asisten rumah tangganya juga seorang dokter" Pria itu menjelaskan di akhiri senyuman dan bungkukan sopan kepada Mark.

"Apa kau bilang? Dia tidak punya asisten rumah tangga" Mark melirik Haechan yang membalasnya dengan cengiran bodoh.

Chani menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Baiklah, tugasku sudah selesai, aku harus pergi" Chani kembali membungkuk sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Mark dan Haechan.

Mark kesal, marah, gerbang nya Mark buka dengan satu tangan lalu menendangnya kasar untuk menutup kembali gerbang itu. Sedangkan satu tangannya ia pakai untuk menahan Haechan di punggungnya. Mark tidak berbicara, karena sungguh Mark marah.

"Hyung dia bohong, aku tidak bilang asisten rumah tangga aku bilang kekasih, seekor pangeran tampan. Iya kan, aku tidak salah, kau memang pangeran" Ujar Haechan sambil membuat gestur seperti ingin muntah dibelakang Mark. Sungguh, Haechan ingin muntah pelangi saat mengatakannya.

"Hyungggg" Rengek Haechan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Mark. Haechan bersadar di bahu Mark lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Mark hyung kesayangan Haechan" Kali ini Haechan mengedipkan matanya dan berbisik di samping telinga Mark. Di pikir-pikir Haechan itu bodoh ya, itu kata Mark.

Haechan pasrah, Mark tetap membawanya menuju rumahnya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Membuat Haechan merengut sedikit kesal.

Haechan melotot. "Jangan pulang Mark jangan! Belok Mark belok! Maaarrkkk" Haechan berteriak kencang sambil menjambak rambut Mark.

"Kau bisa diam tidak?" Bentak Mark, nadanya sedikit kasar tapi itu tidak membuat Haechan takut.

"Turun" Haechan berontak, mencoba untuk turun dari gendongan Mark. Dengan susah payah Haechan berusaha dan dengan susah payah juga Mark menahannya, akhirnya Haechan berhasil.

Haechan berjalan sangat pincang dan melotot tajam pada Mark. "Kau itu, jahat!" Kakinya mengeluarkan darah, tapi Haechan tetap berjalan dengan pincang menuju rumah Mark. Karena sungguh, eomma atau hyungnya akan marah jika Haechan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak pulang hah? Cepat pulanglah Lee Haechan.." Ujar Mark frustasi.

"Tidak mau!" Sahut Haechan dari kejauhan.

Mark mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu berlari secepat mungkin mengejar Haechan.

Tatapan Mark kembali dingin saat mencuci luka di kaki Haechan, mengoleskan alkohol dan sedikit obat oles pada luka di kaki Haechan dengan lembut. Kaki Haechan terluka cukup parah di bagian lutut dan betis.

"Ah! Hyung pelan-pelan" Pekik Haechan keras menahan perih. "Pakai perasaan hyung perasaan!" Haechan mengingatkan Mark dengan berteriak.

Mark kembali menghela nafas kasar, karena kesal akhirnya Mark menekan keras luka Haechan.

"Sialaannn" Haechan menendang tubuh Mark membuat Mark tersungkur kebelakang hingga kepalanya mengenai lantai. Sementara Haechan sudah berkaca-kaca melihat lukanya kembali mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Mark bangkit tanpa bicara, jujur hatinya masih marah. Entah Mark harus marah pada siapa, pada Haechan atau dirinya sendiri? Lagi pula Mark melakukan itu agar darah kotor nya keluar, bukan untuk menyakiti Haechan. Karena itu Mark tidak berbicara ataupun berniat menolong Haechan, Mark hanya diam sambil menatap anak itu.

Haechan menangis, kali ini benar-benar menangis. Sakitnya komplikasi, antara sakit kaki dan sakit hati. Mark dingin harusnya Haechan biasa, tapi ini statusnya sudah berbeda. Pokonya Haechan ingin putus. Titik! Tapi Haechan juga belum puas. Haechan melemparkan kotak P3K ke arah Mark namun tentu saja Haechan tidak tepat sasaran.

"Pergi sana! Apa apaan bukannya membantu malah semakin mencelakai, kau Mark sialan enyahlah saja dari hidupku. Sakitnya di sini lihat" Haechan menunjukan kakinya. "Dan di sini!" Lalu memegang dadanya sendiri. "Tau begini lebih baik ikut Chani ke rumah sakit" Umpat Haechan. Tangannya menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Ck, air mata bocah" Mark mendengus, membereskan kembali semua barang yang di lemparkan Haechan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bersama Chani saja? Pulang hanya untuk menghancurkan rumahku, pulang sana kau juga punya rumah Lee Haechan" Ujar Mark dingin, menyimpan kotak P3K nya dengan rapih di atas rak. Kemudian berdiri santai menatap Haechan.

"Aku tidak akan kembali, Lee Haechan tidak akan kembali!" Balas Haechan keras lalu beranjak sambil membawa tas dan sepatunya. Melangkah membawa kakinya yang bahkan sulit untuk di gerakan. Bukan Haechan namanya jika ia menyerah.

Sementara Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. Baginya, Haechan tetaplah seorang bocah yang tidak kunjung dewasa. Meskipun sekarang Haechan bersumpah untuk tidak kembali, tetap saja anak itu akan kembali dengan segala kelakuannya. Itulah Lee Haechan, 'bicara saja dulu, buktinya gimana nanti'.

Mark berjalan santai di belakang Haechan tanpa anak itu sadari. Ketika jarak sudah semakin dekat, Mark memegang bahu Haechan dan membalik tubuh anak itu undak didekapnya. Haechan kaget tapi tidak melawan, jantungnya hampir saja lepas. Mark semakin erat mendekapnya, mengecup kening Haechan berkali-kali. Berusaha mengungkapkan bahwa Mark benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintai Haechan.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya kecewa. Seharusnya jika kau terjatuh hubungi aku dan aku akan menjemputmu, tidak bersama pria lain dan membiarkannya menyentuhmu sembarangan" Jelas Mark, satu tangannya mengelus surai hitam Haechan penuh sayang. "Aku terlalu marah kepada pria tadi dan terlalu khawatir padamu. Kau mengerti kenapa aku marah kan Chan-ah?"

Haechan mendongak menatap Mark yang juga menatapnya lalu mengangguk cepat. "Aku mengerti captain!" Jawab Haechan.

Tangan Mark menangkup kedua pipi Haechan dan menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Haechan. Mark tersenyum. "Kau tidak jadi marah Chandirella?" Tanya Mark.

Haechan menggeleng semangat. "Tidak captain!" Jawab Haechan lagi.

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

"Yes captain!"

Mark kembali mendekap tubuh Haechan dengan Haechan yang membalasnya dengan memeluk pinggang Mark erat. Menurut Haechan, jika Mark marah itu harus di lawan. Jika hanya menangis lemah, Mark akan senang. Dan Haechan tidak mau Mark senang. "Hihihi.."

"Hari ini kau benar-benar manis Chan" Ucap Mark pelan.

"HYUNG LABIL, JAHAT, KAU BILANG AKU MANIS TAPI KAU BOHONG!"

Mark tertawa pelan. "Jika berbohong bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku rela menjadi seorang pendosa"

Dan Haechan benar-benar muntah pelangi sekarang. Selain belajar rumus fisika di sekolah, belajar tentang melody untuk bermain piano dan biola, Haechan juga belajar memahami Mark. Bagaimana jika Mark cemburu dan apa yang membuatnya sangat marah. Yang penting Haechan tau, Mark itu mencintai dirinya. Dan Haechan juga sangat mencintai Mark.

TBC

Ini Jawaban Review readers yang review di chapter 5, mohon di baca...

Rizkyamalia294 :: Soalnya kalo udah di di bawah si Haechan keenakan :v { Makasih udah review ^-^ }

Bluevelveteu :: Haechannya yang bikin lucu. Dua sifat yang bertolak belakang di satuin ya begini jadinya hehehe { Makasih udah review ^-^ }

Haechanie :: Engga kok, itu anak keburu kabur. Belum ada pengalaman buat bikin naena duh kak.. tapi ntar rating berubah. Hehehe.. soalnya ini otak juga udah mesyum. Iya sip nanti ada. Makasih udah request. { Makasih udah review ^-^ }

Kiddongim :: Biar kaya Lemineral, ada manis manis-manisnya kan ya.. Makasih kal kid buat semangatnya. { Makasih udah review ^-^ }

Muhanjeokja :: Unfaedah ya mereka. Mark buat kamu Haechannya buat aku ya kak. { Makasih udah review ^-^ }

Zizi'd exo :: Lagi belajar dulu kak, nanti rating berubah jadi NC, biar mereka hot *^-^* { Makasih udah review ^-^ }

Awhaechan :: Insya allah kak kalo UN kelas 9 kelar rating langsung berubah. { Makasih buat reviewnya ^-^ }

Peachpetals :: Itu gara-gara Mark bilang Haechan ga sekurus Jaemin makannya Haechan lari dari subuh sambil teriak. Taulah gimana kelakuannya Haechan hehehe... Mark kepaksa bangun buat hentiin tu anak soalnya takut dia sakit. { Makasih udah review ^-^ }

Wingwing :: Nggak tega kalo masukin orang ketiga di antara mereka :( { Makasih udah review ^-^ }

Nakayumii :: Yang nulisnya aja jomblo sirik sama mereka berdua.. { Makasih udah review ^-^ }

Yamayamagoreng :: Nanti ada naenanya tenang hehehe... Pesenannya ada di chapter ini kak { Makasih udah review ^-^ }

Jovian Jenn17 :: Hehehe~ Maaf Jusseyeo~ Nanti naenanya ga di gantung, tapi belum tau di chapter berapa. Nunggu semuanya beres { Makasih udah review ^-^ }

Sashashineeya :: Mark sakit gegara Haechan, sembuhnya lagi juga gegara Haechan. Apalagi kalo Mark dapet jatah, langsung sembuh seketika. { Makasih udah review ^-^ }

ayamnyahaechan :: Karena apa yang readers minta itu harus di laksanakan hehehe~ Belum bisa bikin adegan anunya sekarang kak. Yang manis manis dulu aja sekarang mah. Panggil dedek :D Hehe~ Ff Markchan sebelumnya yang Stranger itu tragis, berat, masalah juga. Jujur ini otak sering baca romance tapi kalo bikin ff ujungnya tragis. Nah ada yang bilang bikin Markchan manis dong.. akhirnya di usahain bikin ff ini. Mau request plot? Kalo lebih seneng kalo banyak yang request. Kalo ff ini udah lebih dari 10 chapter, aku bikin ff Markchan dengan konfliknya.. Makasih banget buat sarannya. { Makasih udah review ^-^ }

Yang review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya terus nggak di sebut di sini maaf jusseyoo~ Tapi makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, apalagi review. Makasih makasih makasih... Mian kalo chapter ini mengecewakan.


End file.
